Le mariage
by missNaya57
Summary: Heya Fanfiction ! Heather reçoit un courrier de Naya en disant que Naya qui va se marier ! je suis nul en résumé.Bonne lecture. Reviews please :) FANFIC EN PAUSE SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours, en attendant le nouveau chapitre de mon autre Histoire " un couple non attendu" (oui , je continue mon histoire) , j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite histoire sur Heya :)

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Le mariage.

12 Janvier 2014:

**Pov Heather:**

Le réveil sonne. je l'éteins puis je me lève pour sortir du lit. Je m'avance vers ma salle de bain, j'ouvre la porte puis je rentre dans la pièce. Je me déshabille pour aller me laver. Après, que je me suis lavé , je met mon peignoir puis je sors de ma salle de bain. mffff...Je regarde mon lit. D'habitude, Taylor dormait encore mais nous nous sommes séparer il y 1 mois...

Je descends mes escaliers et je me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée. je sors de ma maison pour prendre mon courrier dans la boite aux lettres.

Ma boite aux lettres est blindé de courrier. Pub, Facture, lettre de fans...Tiens! Une lettre de Naya. ça m'étonne. Elle m'a jamais envoyé de lettre. En tous cas, ça fait plus de 2 mois qu'on s'est plus vu ! On se voit de moins en moins depuis le tournage de glee. C'est dommage. Bon, faut que j'ouvre la lettre. je veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a écrit.

J'ouvre cette lettre et je vois...Une invitation de Mariage !

_"Matthew hodgson et Naya Rivera on l'honneurs de vous annoncer leur mariage le 3 avril 2014." _ Cette phrase... Ce dessin, un coeur , leurs visage dessus. Ce n'est pas possible! Naya qui va se marier avec ce Matt ! Je déteste ce mec. Il est méchant envers certaines personnes et c'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas net sur certaines choses aussi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se marier avec lui?! Naya, tu fait une grosse erreur.

* * *

Je sais que c'est cour mais c'est juste pour savoir si le début vous plait et que je dois écrire la suite. Dois-je écrire une suite ? bye

Reviews please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Voici la suite de l'histoire :) Bonne Lecture !

Ps : Pour mon autre Fanfic , vous aurez la suite dans 1 ou 2 semaine ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

**POV Heather:**

Je suis encore sous le choque et ça va faire plus de 3H que je sais cette nouvelle. Il est midi passé et je n'ai pas du tout faim , ça ma coupé l'appétit.

Naya...Matthew et Naya. Naya Hodgson! Ho Non! ça ne lui va pas du tout ce nom! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se maris mais si elle est heureuse avec lui, je n'ai rien compte à ce mariage mais je ne croie pas qu'elle est heureuse avec Matt. Mais bon... Il faut que je lui parle de tout ça !

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je l'appelle ou j'attends qu'elle le fait?

Apres 15 minutes de réflexion, je décide de l'appeler. Je prends mon téléphone portable et je commence a taper son numéro. Voilà c'est fait , il manque juste que je touche le bouton appeler. J'hésite encore... Ho la lala ... Bon , j'appuie et c'est fait !

Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Je suis entrain d'attendre que Naya répond à mon appel.

-_Hallo ? Heather ?_

_- heuu.. Salut NayNay , tu vas bien ?_

_- Hey Hemo ! Oui je vais bien ! ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus parlé !_

_- Oui , ça me manque !_

_- Moi aussi ! _

1 minutes de silence gêné...

_- Euh , je voulais t'appeler la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas pu le faire, me dit Naya avec tristesse dans la voix._

_- Ha , mais ce n'est pas grave , t'en que ma répondu à cette appel.  
_

_- Daccord ok ! Au faite , pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Ha, tu as reçue la lettre pour le mariage , c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, je l'ai eu. _**Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire! ... J'en sais rien merde ! **_Je suis super contente pour toi_ ! **Je suis entrain de lui mentir ! O non ! **_Tu dois nager dans le bonheur , avec tous les compliment et les félicitations que tu dois avoir !_

_- Ho...Oui , je suis très heureuse en ce moment ! Matt et moi , on vit le parfaite amour ! Et toi avec Taylor , vous allez bien ? _**AAïÏ , je ne lui avait pas dit !  
**

_- Taylor et moi sommes séparé il y a un mois._

_- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé , tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui , oui je vais bien. Il m'a juste trompé avec une pouffiasse mais ça va. Je n'avais pas penser à te le dire._

_- Rhaaa, je le savais qu'il allé te faire une connerie pareil ! Je vais lui défoncer ça gueule ..._

_- Whoo whoo , doucement Naya ! Ce n'est rien , de toute façon on se serait séparé car notre couple battait de l'aile déjà..._**On faisait que de se disputer pour un rien pendant 1 an.** _Mais c'est du passé ! Bref.. Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que je suis heureuse pour toi et Matt. _**même si je l'aime pas trop. **_Compte sur moi que je vais assisté à ton mariage!_

_- Merci , c'est très gentils Hemo ! Euh ... Je voulais te le dire en face mais je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. Je voudrais que tu sois une de mes demoiselle d'honneur. _***_* **_Est-ce que tu veux l'être_ ?

_- Oh oui ! Bien sûre que je veux l'être ! Ce sera un honneur !_

_- Je suis trop contente que tu l'acceptes ! Dianna , Lea , Amber, Vanessa et Jenna seront mes demoiselles d'honneurs aussi ! _**J'entends quelqu'un gueuler sur Naya au telephone. **_Bon , il faut que je te laisse , je vais aller sortir Lucy. Ciao Hemo et merci pour tout !_

_- Mais de rien ! Salut Naya !_

Et elle a tout de suite raccroché. Bizarre a la fin. Qui c'est qui lui a gueulé dessus ?! J'espère que ce n'est pas Matt.

Je croie que je vais ouvrir une bouteille d'alcool .


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Désolé pour mes fautes d'orthographe.. J'essaye de me corriger le plus possible :)

C'est un chapitre court ... dsl

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**POV Dianna :**

Je sors de ma voiture. Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée de la maison d'Heather. J'ai envie de lui rendre visite. Mais là , j'entends de la musique qui vient de sa maison. Je reconnais la chanson de Britney Spears " Gimme More". Elle écoute super fort! Bizarre ça. Je toque à la porte. Pas de réponse. Je toque encore plus fort pour qu'elle entends. Mais non. Rhaaa , je déteste ça !_ **Hemo ! Heeaaathhheeer ! **_Toujours pas de réponse , ok. Si c'est comme ça , je sais ce qui faut faire ! Je me baisse pour prendre la clef de sa maison caché sous le pot de fleurs à côté de sa porte. Elle le met toujours là si elle perd ses clef. J'ouvre sa porte et j'entre tout doucement chez elle. **_Heather ?!...Heather ?!_ **Je l'entends. Elle doit être dans le salon.

Je vais dans son salon et je vois Heather. Bourré et entrain de danser bizarrement tenant une bouteille de Vodka._ **Ho putain ! Hemo ! **_Je m'avance en courant vers elle et j'essaye de lui enlever sa bouteille d'alcool qu'elle tient mais elle me poussa très fort. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cette état là !

_-Et mais ça ne va pas ?! _

_- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux être seul !_

_- Mais dans l'état où tu es ?! Non ma vieille ! Poses cette bouteille tout de suite !_

_- Non_

_- Si _! **Je lui arrache des mains , j'ouvre la fenêtre la plus proche et je là jette.**

_- Ne refais plus jamais ça !_

_- Je le referai si il le faut ! Maintenant assis-toi sur le canapé , on a plein de chose à se dire en voyant ton comportement ! _**Elle obéit vite-fait. **

* * *

Cela fait plus de 20 minutes que Heather et moi sommes assis sur son canapé. Elle n'a pas encore dit un seul mot.

_- Tu sais , je peux resté toute la nuit si c'est comme ça. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe. _**Elle me regarde.**

_- Naya va se marier. _

_- Et? C'est à cause de son mariage qui te rends saoule ?_

_- Ouai et de ce Matt ! Pourquoi se marier avec lui ?! Comment elle peut se marier avec un con pareil ? Il ne l'aime même pas , ça se voit! Est-ce que tu es d'accord avec moi ?_

_- Euh... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Et c'est tout ?_

_- oui._

_- Je ne pense pas ! Tu me dit pas un truc. _

_- non n je t'assure ! J'ai tout dis!_

_- Heather ? _**Je sais qu'elle cache quelque chose. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant 1 minute. Elle toujours aussi bourré.**

_- Je l'aime ! J'aime Naya ! _**Je le savais !** _Je l'ai toujours aimé ! Depuis qu'on s'est vue la première fois ! Et ce Matt est entrain de gâcher ma vie !_

Reviews Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour! Voici le nouveaux chapitre ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

**_POV Dianna:_**

_Je l'aime! J'aime Naya ! ** Je le savais **je l'ai toujours aimé ! Depuis qu'on s'est vue la premiere fois ! Et ce Matt est entrain de gâcher ma vie !_

_- Oh Hemo , si tu savais que j'attendais ce moment que t'allais me le dire !_

_-Comment ça ? Que j'allais dire quoi , que j'aime Naya ?_

_- Bah oui ! Quand je vous vois ; vos regards qui se croisent et tu lui sourie en retour, ça laisse des soupçons !_

_- Mais elle, elle m'aime pas ; pas par amour ! Elle aime Matt , pas moi et elle va se marier avec lui !_

_- Mais non , ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sure qu'elle a aussi des sentiments pour toi mais peut être elle les montre pas . J'étais aussi étonné en voyant l'invitation de son mariage. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle se marierait avec Matthew. Je pensais à toi personnellement , croie-moi._

_- je ne croie pas! Elle m'aime pas ! Elle m'aime pas ! _**Elle commence à pleurer.**_Pourquoi la vie est si dur ? J'ai déjà perdus des êtres chères dans ma vie !Taylor il y a pas longtemps et maintenant Naya. On est entrain de la perdre, ce gros con est entrain de nous la prendre pour de bon !_

Tout d'un coup , Heather devient bizarre.

_- Dianna_

_- oui , ma chérie._

_- je me sens pas très bien. J'ai trop mal à la tête._

_-Il faut que tu te reposes , t'as quand même bu la moitié d'une bouteille de Vodka. Aller viens , je t'accompagne jusqu'à dans ta chambre._

Je la prends par le bras et je me dirige avec elle vers sa chambre. Nous sommes entrain de monter les escaliers avec difficultés. Voilà la porte de sa chambre. Je l'ouvre puis nous rentrons. Heather se coucha tout de suite sur le lit.

_- Tu peux rester avec moi ? Quand j'ai toujours mal au crâne , Taylor restait avec moi sur le lit , je ne veux pas être seul._

_-Bien sure, je ne te laisserai jamais seul !_

_Je me couche à côté d'elle et d'un coup , elle s'est endormit. Je croie que moi aussi je vais me reposer._

**POV Naya :**

Est ce que je suis entrain de faire une grosse erreur ? Je croie. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser à ce mariage. j'ai quand même une hésitation pour ceci mais je suis obligé. Pour certaines raisons et ça me fous la rage. Je ne peux même pas m'y ...

_- NAYA ! **Oh merde ! **T'es où ?! Je te cherche depuis avant !_

_- Je suis dans le salon Matt!_

_- Putain , je te cherchais partout dans la baraque ! _**Tu pouvais pas me le dire gentiment ? **_Je voulais te dire , ton agent à appelé quand tu as sortie ta chienne Lucy et il m'a dit que la semaine prochaine tu feras un photoshoot pour un magazine !_

_- Ok , d'accord !_

_- Et la bonne nouvelle c'est que tu feras une interviews avec moi ! ***_* **Le journaliste nous posera des questions sur notre mariage et sur ton album qui est maintenant disque de diamants . Tu n'as rien contre de ça ? _

_- bah , non._

_- D'accord mais de toute façon , t'es quand même obligé de le faire même si tu dois mentir pour l'interview ! bon je te laisse je dois aller voir des potes ! _**Il s'avance vers moi pour m'embrasser.** _Ciao , je rentrerai très tard_. **Il s'en va de la pièce.**

Pfff... je suis sure qu'il va se bourrer la gueule comme tout les week-ends.

ça m'énerve! J'en ai mare ! Mare de tout le temps de mentir à tout le monde , à mes fans , à ma famille et à mes amis ! Je n'en peux plus! Je suis obliger de me me marier avec Matt ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?! Je n'ai rien fait à la base!

* * *

Reviews please :)


End file.
